Luna Moona
by moonshin3
Summary: There's more to Luna than quirk.
1. Tuesday

Luna Lovegood was sitting cross legged on the floor eating a tin of pears with her fingers, dripping juice all down her overalls. A potions class was going on around her but she was oblivious in her usual way.

"Ms. Lovegood," said the dreaded voice of one Severus Snape as he gracefully haunted in her direction, pulling dust from the floor with his cape as he went, as he swooshed. "Is your potion going to make itself?"

"I hadn't thought so but perhaps it will. You should go and have a look into my cauldron."

A remark of this sort from any other student would have received some sort of clearly displayed disproval from the Potions Master, but Luna's words hadn't come off at all cheeky. Everything the girl said was undeniably sincere. Severus almost had to wonder if he should go and have a peek into her cauldron as he left the spot where she was sitting.

At the point when Luna had finished with her pears she preformed a timely vanishing spell on the can, and dried her clothing with a napkin she had found in one of her pockets. She followed these things with a quiet session of counting the cracks that surrounded her little space on the floor.

Class dismissed and Luna had successfully procrastinated away her least favorite hour of Tuesdays.

Lunch was to follow but Luna wasn't feeling particularly hungry and decided to take a walk along the Black Lake instead.

It wasn't a very sunny day; the trees looked dark and mopey as if in response to the yellow orbs absence. There was a light mist hovering over the ground and Luna could feel the slight damp of the grass between her toes. The dark water of the lake was so still that you could clearly see the ripples when something moved below.

The usual few fish came up to greet her at the bank and she made silent conversation with them.

From a small distance down the river a familiar set of boys were playing loudly and obnoxiously. One of them made a move as if to push another into the water and this resulted in a long overly dramatic session of play fighting and a lot of deeply toned laughing. A third boy from the group noticed Luna and shouldered a fourth, motioning over towards her. Eventually Luna had gotten the attention of all four of the boys and, realizing this, picked a large purple water flower and put it in her hair.

They hobbled over in the way men do, without much thought or purpose.

"Ello Lovegood," one of them said in an unreadable tone.

"Hello Draco." There was her ever present tone of innocence. "What ever bring you here?"

"I would ask you the same but I already know your answer would be something freaky." The other 3 boys chuckled at this with ignorant amusement.

"Hm." Was all Luna that said in response. She then turned and lost her gaze back across the smooth water.

"Let's go mates." Draco said to his 3 cronies.

"But don't you want to know what she's up to?" This was said in a slow, arrogant voice either belonging to Vincent Crabbe, or Gregory Goyle. It was difficult to tell which, for Luna had her back turned to them.

"She's up to nothing and I'm hungry. We've just about missed Lunch."

An audible stomach growl could be heard in response to this.

Luna bent down and retrieved a round stone, skipped it once, twice, thrice and waited for the four boys to disappear.

But they didn't.

One Blaise Zambini picked up a stone, and attempted to skip it as well. The stone flew and skimmed the side of Luna's leg before landing and sinking into the water. No skip. Luna's leg dripped a few small dots of blood.

She picked up another stone and threw it haphazardly behind her. There was the undeniable sound of rock hitting flesh; a deep groan.

"My apologize." Luna said without turning her back.

Luna could feel the red hot grow in the core of her unintended target. The stone had hit Crabbe rather then Blaise and his fat little fists clenched in what he hoped was a threatening manner.

"Cool it. Let's go." Draco said, noticing his friend's fists and giving him a little push in the general direction of the castle.

A simple minded boy doesn't fall easy out of a fit of rage and Draco's nudge was only more fuel to this boy's fire. He made a few slow steps towards the small fair haired girl and she could feel his presence behind her - his heat - moving closer, his intentions full of bad.

Luna closed eyes to concentrate. She pictured the boy as he would be, behind her, aggravation on his face. And then she changed it.

In her mind Crabbe became a soft, and under control. His intention changed, his mind set now on food. Luna imagined the round chub of a boy shoveling his face full of a meal waiting inside for him. She let these thoughts float out from herself and travel into the thoughts of Crabbe. His mind clouded over for a brief, unnoticeable moment and then he too felt the calm and steadily raising hunger. His mouth started to water and he turned to nod towards Draco.

The thin blonde boy threw a questioning look first to Crabbe and then briefly to Luna before turning and leading the boys away from the water. Luna watched their backs as they steadily grew small and then disappeared into the doors of the castle.

"Silly boys," she said, turning back one last time towards the water.

* * *

End of chapter one.


	2. Wednesday

Wednesday morning was a particularly sleepy one for Luna Lovegood. She tossed and turned in her bed for several minutes before pulling herself up and to her feet. Pulling the fabric of her blue star pattered sleep cover from her eyes, she shook her mess of long blonde hair loose. She then proceeded to fiddle around a bit in front of the mirror, pulling herself into her usual manner of almost order before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She took her seat at the Ravenclaw table between Cho Chang and a boy she had known from back home; in her days before Hogwarts. If those days had even really existed.

"Hello Cho." She said in greeting while grabbing a warm piece of toast - already slathered in butter - from the table and delicately nibbling on it.

The dark haired girl gave no reply and so Luna turned to catch the girls gaze, and follow it. It was directed at the Gryffindor table. More specifically towards Harry Potter and the way he was shamelessly smiling at the words being spoken to him by one Ginerva Weasley.

'_Oh Cho'_

Luna turned and took a large deep gulp from her cup of chocolate drink. She filled her thoughts with anything but Harry - with Charms class which was to begin in no time, with an upcoming visit to Hogsmede, with the care package she knew Cho to be expecting from her mother. She then moved her elbow to slightly brush the elbow of Cho and a small puff of breath escaped the raven haired girl's lips and her mind drifted away from her love life. Or lack there of.

"Oh Luna, I didn't see you sitting there."

"That's alright. I'll see you in class."

Satisfied, Luna got up from her seat, grabbed a second piece of toast from the table and began to head towards the Charms classroom.

On her way out the doors of the Great Hall, finishing off her last crumbs of toast, she was looking up, towards the ceiling sky, noticing the sifting pattern turn from morning gray to midmorning brightness. With her lack of paying attention she bumped into someone and mumbled an "excuse me" before stepping out into the hall.

A hand reached out, grabbed her, and pulled her softly back "I said ex-"

"How did you do that? Back the lack?"

"I beg your pardon,"

"You did something to 'im."

"I did nothing. He came to his large, stupid senses." She said this turning towards the boy she had bumped into, pulling his grasp free.

"The brute doesn't have any senses. He had it in for you, and you did something." He took a timid step back, an apology or something of the like.

"Goodbye Malfoy."

She stepped back out of the Great Hall, turned left, and began to head down the corridor. Draco hadn't ruffled Luna. He wasn't much of threat. In no time at all he would loose any interest in Luna he might have, or have in what had or hadn't happened near the Black Lake the day before. There were much more riveting things to consume the mind of Draco Malfoy… right? But still, he had proven to be able to muck up a decent amount of trouble in the past. But whatever he thought he knew couldn't be well enough explained to be believable, right? He didn't know anything anyway. Not really.

She would defiantly have to be more careful around the platinum haired boy in the future, wouldn't want to give him anymore signs to mull over.

Regardless of all of these thoughts running through Luna's head as she made her way through the castle to be marginally early to Charms class – one of the only classes she enjoyed - on this Wednesday morning, pudding was the thing on her mind as she took her seat. And Draco didn't enter her thoughts even once for the rest of the day.

Something woke Luna from her sleep. It had either been a loud noise, or a big movement – a shake – she couldn't decipher which. She had awoken with a start, violently pulling the night mask from her face, smacking herself with the elastic. It was probably comical.

She whispered 'ow' into the quiet calm that is the middle of the night. She looked around in the mostly darkness. None of the 5 girls she shared the Ravenclaw dormitory seemed to be stirring.

She let her head fall back down into her pillows, she turned a bit and closed her eyes but sleep didn't seem to be on the agenda. She wondered at the time for a bit, before remembering that she'd have to find a clock to know the time. She sat up and turned to put her feet on the floor. She lifted herself – with struggle – to her feet, allmost fell and then barely remembered to take her wand out from behind her pillow before walking across the small room, down the winding stair, and into the Ravenclaw common room.

She sat on the large blue suede couch that was set before a mostly flickered out fire. A few embers still burned in the place but they were no source of warmth. Luna was chilly in only her pale purple night gown, and the wind shook the domed glass ceiling. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them, contemplating. The grandfather clock in the morning chimed 2:00.

And then all of a sudden from the nowhere, it happened again, what had awoken her. More like both a sound and a big movement. A large door banging closed.

By nature Luna wasn't much of a snooper. Her nose stayed where it belonged, and where it was useful. She only found herself sneaking around the castle at night when she felt it would benefit someone – if someone needed her assistance. But either her curiosity or her discontent with sitting, chilly in the common room alone in the middle of the night that lead her towards the sound.

She got up from her seat and exited the Ravenclaw common room without much of a thought. She let lumos to her wand and headed down a set of stairs as they moved, letting her off where she needed to go.

As she took the last step she knew where she was heading eve though she wasn't fully aware of where she was heading. Her footsteps led her to the Room of Requirements without much a thought. She did the three paces things and thought of a place where she wouldn't be alone.

The door appeared and led her to the only faction of the room that was already occupied. Inside she followed the semi familiar columns of the room where everything is hidden. The room was quiet and for a moment she wondered if maybe there hadn't been a noise. If her feet had simply led her because she had asked them to and not because they knew where they were going. But she made a right turn near where the diadem of Ravenclaw would be found and then she saw him.

Draco Malfoy with his back turned to her fiddling with an old cupboard. The faint sounds of a bird's tweets could be heard by Luna and she did her best to keep quiet. She didn't want to be caught snooping. But as she ducked to hide behind a stack of toppling books her foot slipped and hit another pile causing it to cascade in a messy sound of pages rustling and a lot of crashes.

Draco looked over his shoulder, less startled than would be expected. He hasted to close the cupboard and assumed a snarled look on his face.

"Following me, Lovegood?" It was in his usual tone. Nasty.

"I-I" She stumbled over her words not sure what to say, not caring to explain.

"You're a freak."

These words bit at Luna in a way words usually don't.

There was apology in Draco's eyes but Luna didn't care to notice. She turned and began to flee, twisting through the maze of stacks, but she wasn't fast enough. For Draco had chased after her with swift feet and he caught her arm for the second time that day before the door out of the Room of Requirements was even in sight.

"Don't touch me." She snatched her arm away with purpose but didn't continue to run. "And you shouldn't be so noisy if you don't want to be found."

"I've barely made a peep."

"But I heard you.." Suddenly she wasn't so certain that she had. If there had been such a loud boom and shake why hadn't it awaken anyone else in the castle? And why hadn't she had to even wonder if she was headed towards the right place. It was like she had just been pulled there with an undeniable string of pure purpose.

Luna turned again, as if to take steps away but Draco caught her arm and Luna made no attempts to get free. She turned towards him, on delicate heal and stayed there for a moment, contemplating the everything. Wondering. He didn't release his grip and he seemed to be contemplating as well.


End file.
